shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
Lords of Nal Hutta III: Smuggler's Choice
The Broker’s agents decide to try their luck in Ulwan Bacheetska. At the heart of Nar Shaddaa, the notorious market district is where fortunes are made, lives are destroyed, and the eternal words “buyer beware” have never been more accurate… Agents Session 1 * Derra Asbra * Durin Boge * Erdogan Cael * Hank * Kii'Vera * Saber Scintel Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Balken Oppen * D4-RT * Eve * Gristle * R0C-K4 * Shorbecca Mission Report Summary by Ben The team descends upon Ulwan Batcheeska, the famous illicit market of Nar Shaddaa, with a long shopping list in mind. The place is revolting and full of cheats, but the sheer volume of goods on sale promises some interesting finds. To start the day, Gristle takes the others to the nearest medical supply to pick up a Cerebral Stabilizer, which he is able to procure for an astronomical sum. He quickly suggests that no one else buy into the market’s hiked prices, but hesitantly follows the group along as they pursue more things from their list. Balken heads to a nearby poison shop to offload some of the experimental poison he’d taken from Kadavo. The merchant is a frugal hutt, but Gristle and Balken are able to make a tidy profit on the deadly brew. The hutt, whose name is Sinasu, a local crimelord who takes a hands-on approach, and he asks the group to help him with something in the meantime. There are some squatters in his territory of the undercity, causing trouble for one of his testing facilities, and suggests that by helping him, he could make the group’s time at Ulwan Batcheeska easier. Some of the agents are more excited about the proposition than others, and for different reasons, but they all go along with it regardless. The undercity is disgusting and apparently unfriendly, and the crew feels many eyes upon them as they follow the hutt’s directions. Their destination goes through a large chamber strewn with debris, and through one of the large street-wide doors. R0C heads through first, followed closely by the others, and they see some huddled figures in the distance. Balken is able to identify them as Evocii, the original inhabitants of the local system. They’re in a sorry state, and given that they’re the squatters to be evicted. Gristle, already doubtful of the task, steps forward to instead offer help to the evocii. They remain skeptical and defensive, but are receptive to the idea of an ally. Their leader, Batarus, comes forward and expresses disgust, assuming the crew to be working for the hutts, but their offer of help and a potential new home on Wayright is tempting. After some negotiations, they agree to stand down and allow the crew into the testing facility. The facility itself was used for testing poisons on the evocii themselves, and the squatters are merely the ones who have survived the trials. Gristle begins offering aid to any of the evocii who need help. A pregnant woman comes to him with concerns for her child, so he immediately sets up and gets to work, eventually succeeding in clearing up her condition as well as her child’s. Meanwhile, they prepare the logistics for moving the evocii refugees to the spaceport in order to transport them to Wayright. Shorbecca calls up Dox and is put in contact with some reliable pilots who can get them there secretly and in short order. R0C, Shorbecca and Gristle each spend some large sums of credits to secure a ferry and some food while Rogesh disguises the armed evocii as mercenaries. Transporting them goes without a hitch until they begin to offload. One of the spaceport guards questions one of the “nikto” mercenaries, but Gristle and Balken are able to deflect him by presenting Vermilic’s ardos disk. With the job technically done, they head back to Ulwan Batcheeska to report their completion to Sinasu. The mysterious disappearance of the evocii is curious, but he’s satisfied that the job is done and presents the agents with a token of allegiance to him, which will help them acquire goods in the shady market. Shorbecca and Rogesh head to a weapons shop once the rest of the shopping is done. However, this particular shop is owned by a trandoshan, and having to deal with him puts some undue stress on Shorbecca. Once their transaction is done, a gang of young smugglers enters the shop to confront the trandoshan, Thamoss. Balken overhears them talking about a deal gone sour, and the twi’lek leader of the smugglers threatens Thamoss. All of a sudden, the trandoshan yells for his guards to kill the smugglers, and blaster bolts start flying. Balken is immediately hit by a stray bolt and R0C drags him to Gristle before jumping into the fray to try to calm the groups down, but is promptly ignored as the two gangs begin trading shots. R0C disarms one of the smugglers, but their leader is gunned down. Gristle jumps in to talk down Thamoss and succeeds, giving Shorbecca a chance to jump out, grab the downed Corte Voss and fly away with his jetpack. Having not been seen with Shorbecca, the rest of the agents are absolved of the pressure from Thamoss, and he grumbles, heading off and leaving the group to retreat and find Corte with her crew. Balken and Gristle give her some medical attention to rouse her, and she thanks the group profusely, offering ten blaster rifles from a stolen shipment of Imperial weaponry, as well as her own contact information. Eve has a stern talk with Corte before they part, convincing her to act a little less rashly. LoNH 003